


Secret Santa

by D3V



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Nicole Haught is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3V/pseuds/D3V
Summary: Nicole picks Waverly's name in Secret Santa. Being secretly head over heels in love with Waverly, gay panic ensues. Christmas fluff.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 35
Kudos: 307





	1. Fate Decides

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack at writing fanfic. I'm desperately trying to reignite my love of writing and figured this would be a great way to do it. I hope you are all doing well and having a wonderful holiday season. 
> 
> This will either be 2 parts or 3. I haven't finished writing it yet so we will see.
> 
> Please be kind.

Nicole reached her arm into the santa hat that Wynonna was proudly holding upside down and shuffled the various pieces of paper around, making sure that fate decided. When her fingers settled on one of the folded pieces of paper she pulled her arm back and unfolded it carefully to ensure Wynonna didn't chance a peek.

~Waverly~

Two emotions immediately overtook Nicole; overwhelming excitement and agonising terror.

Waverly had been the source of her unrequited crush since her first shift at Shortys. As soon as Nicole locked eyes with beautiful hazel ones, she was hooked. That first week of training had been excruciating for Nicole. Everytime Waverly would show her how to steam the milk to get the right consistency she would hold her hand over Nicole's, linking their fingers together, guiding the milk jug into the right position and sending Nicole's heartbeat into over drive. The sheer electricity between them was like nothing Nicole had ever felt before. Sure, she'd had girlfriends, a few serious and more not so much but this was something else. Like a shot of adrenaline direct to the heart, overwhelming her senses and stalling her brain, reducing her to a fumbling mess incapable of her usual charm.

Three months later, stolen glances and the occasional brush of fingers as they both reached for the coffee machine was as intimate as it got, but this. _Shit_. Either she played it cool and got Waverly an impersonal gift, the kind you eventually recycle and give to someone else, or she put all the things she felt for her into a neatly wrapped parcel tied with a bow and put herself out there. Why did she have to draw that name?

"You okay Haught stuff?" Wynonna chuckled as she bumped Nicole on the shoulder, "Not the name you were hoping for? Don't worry, as your best friend, you're obligated to buy me a gift anyway." Wynonna winked as she pulled the Santa hat out of reach and walked away behind the coffee bar.

Nicole shrugged it off and tried to play it cool, not only was Wynonna her best friend, she was also her crushes over protective, always loyal and sometimes a little crazy, older sister. Nicole was not about to get mixed up in that. No, she would get Waverly a nice but friendly gift, not one that screamed "Hi, I'm a gay mess who's head over heels for you".

Ugh, who was she kidding, this was going to be the most difficult thing she'd done this year. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wait, we're exchanging gifts at the Christmas night out? Why? What happened to the sanctity of the day itself and tradition Jeremy?" Nicole's voice getting higher and higher as she trailed off on a rant about the sanctity of gift giving traditions.

"Calm down Haught, it's just secret santa gifts, what's got you so uptight?" Jeremy raised a knowing eyebrow as a bright flush spread across Nicole's cheeks and tipped her ears.

"Nothing, I just like the tradition of it all. Doesn't seem right to open gifts _before_ Santa has had a chance to drop them off, what will the children think?" Nicole said, dripping with sarcasm and popping those killer dimples, quickly evading the embarrassment that had crept up just seconds ago.

" _God_ , put those things away Haught, you're so not my type. Maybe you should give _them_ to Waverly for Christmas, hmm?" Jeremy quipped, much to Nicole's annoyance.

"It's not funny Jeremy, I have no idea what to get her. She's so pretty and I like her so much and I just want to get her the perfect gift that makes her smile and fall in love with me, why is that so hard?" Nicole pushed out an exhausted breath and looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

They continued to walk along arm in arm, looking for a shop that Nicole hoped held the elusive 'perfect gift' for Waverly. Eventually, after many failed attempts they parted ways as Jeremy set off to work the late shift at Shorty's. Students and their late night coffee fuelled study sessions had them working later and later the closer it got to exams.

Nicole was left to wander and wonder alone. Why was she so worked up over a silly secret santa gift? Why hadn't she just told Waverly how she felt weeks ago? Was it because of her friendship with Wynonna? Or because they worked together? Maybe both. Maybe neither. No, she was terrified that her feelings wouldn't be returned. If she never told Waverly, then Waverly would never have the chance to reject her and Nicole would never have to face that agony. She was a coward, scared of losing something she never even had. Surely something you were this scared to lose was worth a chance? Right?

As that exact thought flooded her mind, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen appeared before her. Waverly Earp. Stepping out of a store across the street. She was wrapped up in an oversized scarf and shrouded with the most Waverly esque jacket Nicole had seen. All faux fur and colours that really didn't match but somehow looked incredible on the youngest Earp. Tight blue jeans that hugged the brunette in all the right places and thigh high boots that accentuated those long, tones legs Nicole loved so much. Hazel eyes framed by the softest looking golden brown waves locked on to Nicole's from across the street. God, what she'd give to have her fingers tangled in that hair. The thought causing Nicole's cheeks to turn pink and an all too familiar knot to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Nicole!" Waverly squealed while giving Nicole an excited wave and making her way across the busy street. "

Hey W-Waves." Nicole stuttered still awestruck by the beauty of the angel that stood before her. On crossing the street, Nicole noticed how the tip of Waverly's nose and her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink from the biting cold that had crept into the night. All she wanted was to wrap Waverly in her arms and take the cold away, but she was being reduced to a blubbering gay mess and the woman hadn't even said hello yet.

_Pull yourself together, Haught._ Nicole cursed herself.

"Christmas shopping?" Waverly's voice had such a melodic flow that Nicole felt like a sailor stranded at sea, being pulled by a sirens song. She hung on every word that passed the brunettes soft, curved lips. Nicole wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips, to pull the bottom one between her own teeth and tease it with her tongue. Nicole looked up from Waverly's lips to find a slightly bemused look in her eyes, god she could get lost in those eyes.

_Pull. It. Together. You're Nicole god damn Haught._

Nicole cleared her throat with a slight chuckle "Trying to shop, failing miserably. How about you Miss Earp?" Nicole managed to project a confident persona while chatting to Waverly about what gifts she had been buying. There was such a charm about Waverly, even when talking about the simplest things, that Nicole found it impossible to look away for even a second, terrified she'd miss something. They walked along the street littered with twinkling lights and festive cheer as they talked. Waverly grabbed Nicole's arm, linking it with her own as she told Nicole about her day. Nicole wasn't sure her heart could beat much faster than it was but as they stopped to admire a group of buskers, Waverly nuzzled her head into Nicole's neck. The smell of her was intoxicating. The combination of coconut shampoo and something so distinctly Waverly sent every nerve ending in Nicole's body up in flames and her heartbeat into overdrive. She wanted to stay wrapped up in this moment as long as she could, her arm wrapped around Waverly and the scent of pure bliss filling her nostrils.

The sound of clapping and cheers pulled Nicole out of her trance and back to reality. She looked down at Waverly, her smile brighter than any of the Christmas lights that hung across the buildings that surrounded them. Waverly looked up at Nicole and she could swear she seen the same longing reflected back in Waverly's hazel ones, flecks of gold dancing with the flickering lights. In a second, she looked away and continued to walk forward, pulling Nicole along with her.

"Well, this is me." Waverly said as she pulled them both to a halt outside her apartment. "Thanks for the company and walking me home, I'll see you at work?" There was something in Waverly's tone that suggested she was really looking forward to seeing Nicole again. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Nicole's part.

"Ugh, no I'm off for the next two days. But I'll see you at the Christmas night out? You are coming right?" Nicole tried to not sound so pathetically desperate to see Waverly again.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world. Don't forgot your secret santa gift, we're going to exchange them after dinner!" Waverly squeaked, visibly giddy about the prospect of exchanging gifts with her colleagues and friends. With that Waverly leaned in and gave Nicole a quick hug, just lingering long enough to fill Nicole's senses with everything Waverly once again. Intoxicating.

"Goodnight Nic'." Waverly turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs, giving Nicole a view she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

"Goodnight Waverly, sweet dreams." Nicole smiled and popped her dimples as Waverly turned before entering her building. It was dark and she was quite the distance away, but Nicole was almost certain she saw Waverly blush as she turned and headed into her building. Maybe it was just wishful thinking again.

Two days. Two days to find the perfect Christmas gift for Waverly and to pluck up the courage to ask her out.

Nicole walked home feeling excited and determined. Maybe this was meant to be, surely the universe wouldn't throw her this many bones just for her to make a fool of herself? No, picking her name out the hat, bumping into her while she was day dreaming about her, it had to be a sign.

Nicole would put herself out there, fear of rejection be damned. She would wrap up all of those feelings and top them off with a bright red bow. _Merry Christmas indeed_. She drifted off to sleep, consumed by thoughts of hazel eyes and golden brown waves. Two days.


	2. Whiskey Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets ready for the night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback and kudos on the first chapter. You all inspired me to get the next chapter out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💞

Nicole still had no idea what to get Waverly. She had too many ideas and not enough at the same time. Everytime she thought about what Waverly would like, she became entranced with thoughts of the wonderful woman who had occupied her mind since the moment they met. Everything about her was attractive to Nicole. Her sweet smile made of curved, full lips, twinkling hazel eyes that glittered with flecks of gold in the sun, her laugh, so adorable it had the ability to reduce Nicole to a puddle in seconds. The thing that really had Nicole hook, line and sinker was her incredibly brilliant mind. Quite honestly, Nicole was in awe of how intelligent she was, and how driven she was to use her mind for good. It only made her that much more attractive to Nicole. So there was the conundrum, what do you get a woman who seemingly has everything? Nicole quickly threw out the idea of getting Waverly an impersonal gift that would hide the extent of her feelings. No, she would get Waverly a gift that showed her how much she cared about her. Fear of rejection be damned, Waverly was important to Nicole and she was determined to show her how much.

Armed with a plan, Nicole set off on getting everything she'd need for Waverlys gift.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole couldn't help but add a thick red bow atop the wrapped gifts, just like she'd imagined. _Perfect_.

Now that she'd got Waverly's gift, she had started to panic about their staff night out. She had been so preoccupied she hadn't even begun to think about a whole night with Waverly, away from work and surrounded by the romance of the festive spirit. And the drinking? Sober Nicole could be coy, but drunk Nicole? No way, she'd fold like a house of cards with one look from Waverly. Shit. And she hadn't even begun to think about what she'd wear. God, this night was going to send Nicole to an early grave.

Nicole was pulled out of her pit of despair but the buzzing of her phone. She slid her thumb across the screen, opening the phone to an influx of messages from the Shorty's group chat.

Wy: Hope you're all ready to celebrate! 🍾

Attached was a photo of Wynonna drinking Whiskey straight from the bottle, classic Wy. Maybe Nicole would take a leaf from her book to calm her nerves.

Waves 💞: Wynonna, it's noon, stop with the whiskey. Come get some coffee from your favourite baristas!

Nicole's heart was not ready for the photo that accompanied Waverlys message. It was a selfie with Jeremy and Dolls and Doc in the background, busy making coffees. Waverly had her hair tied back, with a few strands falling out to frame her face. She looked stunning, hazel eyes looking up at her sent Nicole's head spinning. How did she have this affect on her even through a screen?Nicole was screwed and she knew it.

Me: Can't wait to see you tonight

Nicole hit send and instantly froze. Can't wait to see you **_all_** tonight is what she was supposed to write. Damn, way to play it casual, Haught. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice. The rest sending similar messages looking forward to the night ahead.

Nicole paced her room, throwing outfit upon outfit on her bed waiting for the right one to show itself. The dress code was formal, Jeremy had made it very clear that their dinner venue was a classy place that he'd only managed to book them into because he had a thing going with one of the waiters, Robin. Nicole wasn't one for dressing up very often, she was always expected to wear a glamorous dress and heels which she never truly felt very comfortable in. She much preferred a suit and tie but back home that was never really an option.

She finally settled on a a dark grey tartan suit she'd bought earlier in the year. The dark grey tones perfectly complementing her fiery red hair. Crisp white shirt adorned with her favourite cuff links, and a pair of black loafers shined to perfection. She finished fussing with her tie, making sure it was sitting perfectly, not wanting a thing out of place when Waverly would see her.

Gift bag under her arm and one last look in the mirror, Nicole took a deep breath and headed to the front door. She pulled her overcoat on and turned to face the menace meowing as she moved closer to the door.

"Wish me luck, CJ" Nicole muttered as she pulled her heavy front door closed and headed to their meeting point.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole was early. She was always the first one to arrive, a quality Nicole always saw the good in. Being first gave her time to scope the place out, and get the first round in, something she prided herself in. The bar they'd chosen to meet in was one she'd been to several times before and she even knew some of the bar staff there. As she approached the bar she heard a whistle and looked up to see Rosita giving her the once over.

"Looking good Red, date?" Rosita raised an eyebrow in inquisition.

"Nah, Shortys Christmas night out. Drinks and dinner, dress up mandatory." Nicole rolled her eyes and leaned on the bar top. "Can I have beer, please. And a whiskey." Nicole tried her best to sound confident and not at all terrified for the night ahead.

"You sure it's not a date?" Rosita smirked, sensing the nerves coming off of Nicole.

"I wish" Nicole muttered under her breath. Nicole took her whiskey and tipped it back in one smooth motion. The fire that burned her throat and stomach mildly calming the butterflies that were sending her stomach into somersaults.

That was until she saw Waverly Earp walk in the front door.

She was a _vision_. Wearing a gold dress that clung to every curve of her body, with a slight slit up the right side exposing the tanned, smooth skin of her leg. The dress dipped at the front, just enough to tease at the beginning of her cleavage without exposing too much. Her hair was down, soft curles nestled just below her shoulders.

Nicole couldn't breathe. Her body going into a state of shock as she processed how incredibly beautiful the woman in front of her truly was. Her mouth was bone dry and her eyes were wide, taking in as much of Waverly as she could. Nicole's eyes, black with desire met the twinkling of Waverlys. Its was a good thing Nicole was being propped up by the bar, otherwise she's sure her legs would have gave out on her.

As Waverly approached the bar, hips swaying, Nicole tried her best to calm her nerves, taking a big gulp of beer.

"Don't you look handsome, Bond is it?" Waverly chuckled as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Nicole, emboldened by her earlier Whiskey, took Waverly by the hand and kissed her knuckles "Miss Moneypenny, as beautiful as ever." The blush on Waverlys cheeks deepened as she shyly turned away from Nicole's piercing gaze. God, Waverly Earp was just as much of a dork as Nicole, she loved it.

"You look absolutely stunning Waves, can I get you a drink?" Nicole couldn't tear her eyes away for a second.

"Not so bad yourself, Haught." Waverly winked, thank god again for the bar holding Nicole up. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Nicole ordered more drinks and turned to Waverly "should we get a table?"

"Sure." Waverly turned and walked her way towards a booth in the corner. Nicole couldn't help but notice her ass in the tight dress, Waverly swung her head over her should to look back at Nicole, catching her eyes drifting not so subtly across the brunettes body. A flush deepened across Nicole's face at the realisation that she'd been caught, but Waverly said nothing. Simply pulled herself into the booth and leaned over to claim her drinks from Nicole's hands.

They chatted for a few minutes, Nicole asked Waverly about work, Waverly about Nicole's days off and it felt so natural to be like this together. Sitting across from Waverly Earp and asking her about her day made Nicole feel like she'd won the lottery. It was only when Wynonna came bursting through the front door of the bar that Nicole remembered that this was a _group_ event and _not_ a date. _Fuck_.

The rest of the team filtered in and Nicole made good on her commitment to always getting the first round in. She opted for a light beer this time, not wanting alcohol to get the better of her tonight. As they finished their drinks, Jeremy reminded everyone that they couldn't be late for their reservation. Nicole picked up the last few glasses and made her way to the bar to return them.

"She's a looker, that's for sure, Red." Rositas voice came from behind the bar, sounding smug with a slight chuckle in her tone. "She'd be crazy not to give you a chance." She winked and turned to serve the growing number if customers as the night stretched on.

Nicole felt a surge of confidence at Rosita's words, she turned and caught up with the rest of her team, to her delight Waverly was waiting for her by the front door.

"Let's go Haught, can't be late for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, that seems a lot like flirting from Waverly. 
> 
> Had to put Nicole in a tartan suit, I'm scottish and she has red hair. You know it makes sense.
> 
> Feedback appreciated 😊


	3. You Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally gets a Christmas gift, Nicole is still a smitten baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get this story finished earlier, but working in food retail at Christmas had other plans.
> 
> One more chapter to go after this.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas if that's something you celebrate.
> 
> Enjoy!

As she waited for her meal, Nicole was all too aware of how close she was to Waverly. That intoxicating scent filling her senses once again, head spinning and heart fluttering. She tried to control the nerves that were quickly over taking every inch of her being, floundering in her attempt with every glance she stole of the brunette. Sometimes Waverly would reach out and hold Nicole's arm, gently trailing circles around the skin of her forearm, leaving a trail of deep burning fire into Nicole's flesh. She was _desperate_ to continue feeling those flames.

Dinner spent with friends was an experience Nicole cherished. Back home she'd never had this, Christmas always felt like just another day to her, but this year she had something to hold on to. This job, these colleagues, no, not just colleagues but _friends_. She had begun to really settle into her life here, job at Shortys and a future with her chosen family. Nicole really hoped that included Waverly.

"So, are we doing gifts now?" Doc mumbled, his southern twang still prominent in his voice.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with so we can keep drinking!" Wynonna jested. Although the look in her eyes suggested she was completely serious. Nicole made a mental note not to let hurricane Wynonna sweep her up in her quest for booze. She had to keep a clear mind, if this went well she wanted to remember every second.

This was it. Waverly's first gift.

Nicole wanted so desperately to show Waverly how much she meant to her, show her just how much she had impacted her life since meeting her. But she did not want to do that in front of their colleagues. If Waverly didn't feel the same she didn't want to be reminded of the rejection every time she looked into a colleagues eyes. No, so she did what any terrified woman would do. She bought a cover present. Something Waverly would like, but wasn't wrapped in 'I Heart Waverly' wrapping paper.

Nicole was still terrified. How did Waverly Earp have the ability to reduce Nicole to a quivering mess all the time? Nicole was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she wasn't quite ready to admit _that_ just yet, not even to herself.

Waverly tore gently at the wrapping paper covering the small box. Underneath revealing a small, brown card box with a small golden elephant etched into the front.

Nicole's heart rate was through the roof.

God I hope she likes it.

"Ooooooh, what it is?" Jeremy squealed, clearly just as excited about everyone else's present as his own.

Waverly lifted the box to reveal a small black pouch and small brown envelope. As she tore the envelope open, a deep smile started to pull at the corners of her mouth as she read over the contents.

"Someone rescued me an elephant?!" Waverly squeaked, her voice hitting a new decibel Nicole wasn't sure she'd heard before. Ever.

"Wow. Wow. This is just. Wow." Waverlys smile continued to grow, pulling those tell tale signs of pure joy into the corners of her eyes. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that, it physically hurt Nicole from how hard her heart beat.

Waverly carefully read the attached letter before moving to the small black pouch. As she pulled it open, Nicole's excitement grew at the though of seeing Waverly wearing something she had bought for her.

From the pouch, she pulled a bracelet that was made from recycled materials, a fact that made it no less beautiful. Slightly pink in colour with a small elephant charm attached. She smiled that smile again, almost knocking Nicole off her feet. As she pulled the bracelet over her wrist, Nicole felt her heart trying to beat itself out of her chest - she liked it.

"Thank you, to whoever you are. I love it." Waverly said as she looked around the room and into the eyes of her friends. She lingered on Nicole's eyes for just a second longer than the rest but Nicole felt it and she couldn't help but beam with pride. She had made Waverly happy.

First gift - success.

They continued to open gifts and celebrate together, which Nicole was loving, but it was time to kick her plan into gear.

"So, who's up for mulled wine and an endless supply of food at the Chritmas Markets? First round on me if you're interested." Nicole smiled the smile she knew made her dimples show and who could say no to them?

"God Haught, you are like a walking Christmas ad, how are we best friends?" Wynonna's face twisted into a grimace before she broke into laughter and slapped Nicole on the back.

"Let's go guys, you heard her, Red's buying!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They walked the distance to the market filtering through each other and getting tangled up in various conversations. Nicole slowed to wander at the back and take the night in. Here she was finally spending a Christmas period with people who genuinely loved and accepted her, what a difference a few months can make.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she seen Waverly glance over her shoulder and slow to match her own pace.

"I can't believe you remembered." Waverly whispered, so quietly if Nicole hadn't been leaning in so close she wouldn't have heard her.

"What d'you mean Waves?" Nicole asked shyly, rubbing her hand along the back of her neck.

"The bracelet. Your first week when I was training you, one or our customers was wearing that bracelet and I told you I'd always wanted one. And you _remembered_. Three months later." Waverly whispered again, Nicole had never seen Waverly so shy and reserved. Sure, she wasn't loud like her sister, but she wasn't quiet either.

"I, uh, how d'you know it was me?" Nicole stuttered, nice save, deflection always works. Not.

Waverly pulled on her arm, bringing them both to a stand still. Nicole could see something in Waverly's eyes that she wasn't sure she had seen before. A longing, a need that had blown her pupils as her eyes trailed over Nicole's face, making her blush.

As Nicole made an attempt to speak, Waverly stepped closer and held a finger over Nicole's lips and winked at her. The closeness and the action causing Nicole's knees to wobble slightly under her own weight. Waverly leaned closer and turned her head to the side of Nicole's face.

She was paralysed, unable to breathe or form a coherent thought with Waverly Earp so close to her. Waverly held her hand in place and turned her head into Nicole's cheek, placing the softest of kisses to a blushing cheek.

"Thank you Nic." Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear, sending shivers across her entire body that settled low. Something about that nickname always made her feel things, imagining what it'd be like to hear it fall from Waverly's lips over and over again.

Nicole pulled back slowly, wanting to look into Waverly's eyes to see if they reflected back the same want and desire Nicole felt right now. To her delight, Waverly's eyes were wide with anticipation. They both then seemed to follow the same pattern; eyes flickered to lips as a tongue darted out to wet them all while inching slowly closer and closer. Nicole could feel Waverly's warm breath hitting her face as she forced her eyes away from the enticing lips and back to eyes for one last check. As she did her eyes met with only want and desire, she closed her own eyes and began to make the final lean forward.

"You can't buy the first round from the back of the queue Red! Duh! C'mon, Whiskeys awaiting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna Interuptus strikes again!
> 
> I'm sorry, I promise I wont leave you hanging on that cliff for too long.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Waverly's real gift, what will she think of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little fic and posting lovely comments. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Waverly had leaned in to kiss her.

Nicole felt like she'd had way more than just a few drinks, drunk on the thought of Waverly Earp leaning in to press those soft, full lips against her own.

_Damn you, Wynnona._

She had been so distracted by the thought of Waverly Earp's lips that she hadn't really taken in the beauty of their surroundings. Small wooden cabins surrounded the group as they approached the main market bar which sat directly in the centre of the large market place. Various vendors on display providing a mixture of festive delights.

Some sold hand carved wooden ornaments, others sold tailored clothing but the vast majority were selling the real Christmas gifts: food.

Scents from all around the globe filled Nicole's senses, French pastries, German bratwurst, Spanish paella to name a few. It was an overload of the senses and Nicole loved it. In the furthest away cabin from the entrance, a band were playing acoustic covers of Christmas classics, it was perfect. These markets were the best part of Christmas for her, not for the superficial items on sale but for the giddy feeling they gave Nicole when she walked through them.

This year was a whole new level of giddy. She usually had butterflies from excitement, this year it felt like there were pterodactyls beating their prehistoric wings in her stomach.

_God she was nervous._

Never one to go back on a promise, Nicole got the first round of mulled wine in for the group. As she brought the drinks to the table she couldn't help but smile as her eyes met Waverly's and for the first time that night Nicole felt a wave of calm wash over her body. Waverly had been ready to kiss her, _really_ kiss her. Nicole knew the look she'd seen in her crushes eyes, knew that her feelings were not one sided.

_C'mon Haught, don't let her become the one that got away._

"Waverly, come a walk with me? I want to show you something." Nicole ignored their friends who seemed confused by her confident request, only seeing the glint in Waverly's hazel eyes as she spoke to her.

"I'd love to." Waverly answered almost before Nicole had finished asking her.

Nicole took one last swig of her festive wine, stood up and offered her hand for Waverly to take. "Madame?"

Waverly giggled as a blush crept into her cheeks and tinted her neck. She stood as she reached out to take the redheads hand in her own, all too aware of her colleagues wide eyed stares, but too excited to care.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So what did you want to show me?" Waverly asked tentatively, looking up at Nicole through thick lashes, her hand still securely nestled in the redheads safe grasp.

"You'll see soon enough, but first let's go on a little tour. Around the world in, hmm let's say thirty minutes?" Nicole winked as she pointed to the various wooden cabins, all adorned with flags from various countries. Waverly couldn't help but giggle like a school girl.

They started at the first cabin, sampling the food and admiring the hand crafted gifts and ornaments that lined the walkways. They didn't have to discuss what was going on right now, all Nicole knew was that this felt right and she knew Waverly felt the same from the look in her eyes.

"We _have_ to try the cheese stall, I can't _believe_ you've never tried it before!" Nicole squealed while ushering Waverly closer to the free samples. The pair laughed as they tried the different varieties of cheese on offer, Nicole couldn't help but feel like this was a lot like a date. Only one way to find out.

"There's usually a little bar back here, it looks out over the ice rink." Nicole swallowed. "Do you wanna join me for a drink? I promise I'll show you what I dragged you out here for." Nicole put on her most charming smile and shot a wink Waverlys way. Thankfully, it had the desired effect as she saw her crushes cheeks turn a little pink, not just from the bite of the cold winter wind that had crept into the air.

The bar was quiet, cosy and romantic. Most patrons of the markets chose to drink and socialise in the main bar where they'd left their fellow colleagues. That bar was closer to the various stalls and cabins and was roomier inside, but this little bar held a certain charm about it that couldn't be matched.

Nicole got the pair some more mulled wine and led Waverly to the outdoor area that overlooked the ice rink below. From out here there was a perfect view of the night sky, with only the ice rink below there wasn't much light interference, it was perfect.

Noticing Waverly give a slight shiver, Nicole reached out and flicked the switch of the outdoor heater. She dropped her shoulders back and let her overcoat slide off, taking it carefully and wrapping it around the brunettes smaller shoulders. "There you go, bonus blanket." Nicole chuckled. "Are you warm enough?"

Waverly looked up with adoring eyes "I am now. So c'mon, you've kept a girl waiting long enough." She breathed out. "What am I out here to see?"

Nicole swallowed. _This was it. Confidence, Haught._

"Well, you're out here to see you're real Christmas gift." Waverly gave Nicole a confused look.

"I know - you already opened your gift. But." nerves were starting to creep up on the redhead, making her mouth a little dry and her palms sweaty. "I have another gift for you. It's in your pocket." Nicole pointed to her own overcoat that Waverly was now wrapped in. The brunettes eyes were wide, taking in the scene in front of her. She patted down the jacket that was hanging around her shoulders before reaching into the inside pocket and pulling out a small parcel wrapped in a red ribbon.

Several emotions seemed to flicker quickly across Waverly's face. Apprehension. Curiosity. Fear. Excitement. Nicole felt like she was getting whiplash watching the youngest Earps emotions change so dramatically.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Nicole questioned, a sliver of fear making itself known in the form of a crack in her voice.

Nicole watched as Waverly carefully unravelled the ribbon and started peeling the paper back piece by piece revealing another small box, this time made from finely carved wood. Waverly set the paper to one side and undid the clasp on the front seam of the box popping the lid open. Inside was a small glass bottle with a cork stopper in the top, and filled with a rolled up scroll.

Waverly looked at the bottle with great interest, as if trying to figure out its secrets. Nicole watched eagerly as Waverly popped the cork from the bottle and tipped it upside down, allowing the paper scroll to slide out and into her delicate hands. The brunette carefully unravelled the scroll and studied its contents with extreme curiosity. It showed several groupings of famous constellations, hundreds of stars that aligned to form beautiful and unintentional patterns. As Waverly flipped the scroll, a more familiar grouping of stars were displayed, one star in particular highlighted in a different colour from the rest. Underneath it the word "Waves".

Nicole watched as Waverly took in the gift, waiting for her to fit the pieces together. It shouldn't have surprised Nicole when she saw Waverly looking from the scroll and up to the night sky, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Nic..." Barely a whisper escaped Waverlys mouth. "Did you, name a star after me? Is that what this is?" Nicole couldn't read the emotion that Waverly was displaying which caused her heart to drop out through her feet. _Shit_ , it was too much. She should've known not to go all stereotypical lesbian and dive in feet first.

"Well, yeah. I seen it online a while ago and it made me think of you. How, how you're so wonderful and amazing and powerful and strong and unique." Nicole's heart was thumping, she could hear the blood rush through her ears as she struggled to explain her feelings. "And well, everytime I look at you, I'm reminded of all those wonderful things that you are and how beautiful you truly are Waves. Inside and out. I wanted you to have something almost as beautiful as you to be there to remind you that you're, well. You're everything Waverly Earp. Everything."

Waverly was silent. She looked from the piece of paper and up into the night sky then finally back to Nicole. A single tear had formed and escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek and dropping to the floor below. Nicole reached out to swipe her thumb across Waverly's cheek, wiping away the tear. The contact immediately made Nicole's heart race even faster.

_Say something, anything_ , Nicole thought.

Waverly carefully rolled the scroll in her hands and slid it back into the bottle, replacing the stopper and storing the bottle safely back into Nicole's jacket.

Before Nicole could process what was happening, Waverly was stepping into her space. Her nostrils filling with the intoxicating scent of Waverly Earp once again.

Waverlys hands came to rest on the lapel of Nicole's suit jacket, lightly brushing her fingers down the length of the jacket, and sliding their way across to lace with Nicole's own fingers. She leaned up to Nicole's cheek and placed the lightest of kisses there

"Nicole Haught. You." She placed a kiss on the opposite cheek. "Are." Another kiss. "Unbelievable." Looking straight into Nicole's eyes she leaned in slowly before closing her eyes and taking Nicole's lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss, finally closing the gap between the two.

Nicole's heart must have stopped beating.

The feeling of Waverly's lips against hers was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Nicole took one of her hands from Waverly's and reached up to cup the brunettes face in her hand, holding her as if she were some rare and precious material. She was so much more than that. She was Waverly Earp.

The kiss started slow and passionate, quickly turning deep and frantic as hands explored new territory and tongues made new ventures. Nicole couldn't think about anything other than the feeling of Waverly wrapped up in her arms, and her lips on her own. Nicole's hands travelled over Waverlys hips, careful not to stray too far, not wanting to push the brunette too far.

Everything about the kiss was making Nicole's knees threaten to buckle from under her. Waverly's free hand had travelled back up Nicole's body and was running through her hair, pulling slightly to grip as much as possible. The action sending a shockwave of pleasure straight through Nicole's body to her core. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

Nicole wasn't sure how much longer the pair stayed locked together in their embrace. Minutes, hours? The taste of Waverly in her mouth and the feeling of her lips on her own had made her lose all sense of space and time until the only reality she new was Waverly.

Finally, the pair broke as the need to come up for air won.

"Wow." Waverly gulped, eyes still closed, her body still quivering from excitement and pleasure.

"Yeah. Merry Chirstmas, beautiful." Nicole brought her hand below the brunettes chin and tilted her face up so she was looking straight into those hazel eyes. The flecks of gold had never been so prominent in Waverlys eyes.

"Come on a date with me, a real date." Nicole held her breath.

Waverly sent both her arms around Nicole's neck and pulled her down, allowing their lips to meet in a soft kiss. Sparks of electricity igniting once more.

"I'd love to."

Waverly turned to lean on the edge of the porch and looked up into the night sky. The corners of her mouth being pulled into the biggest smile Nicole had ever seen on her stunning face.

Nicole felt brave, if she could put a smile like that on Waverly Earp's face, she could do anything.

She reached her arms around Waverly's petite body, her chest gently resting against the smaller woman's back.

"Merry Christmas, Waverly." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Waverly's head.

"Merry Christmas, not so secret Santa." Waverly chuckled, leaning back into the redheads embrace.

Nicole hadn't felt this happy in years. The swell in her chest was overwhelming, filling her with a sense of relief and excitement at the same time.

This was only the beginning, but God if Nicole wasn't excited to see where this would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I will be back in 2021 with another fic. 
> 
> Stay safe, thanks again for reading.


End file.
